


Trouble Sleeping

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Sara has trouble sleeping when Ava has to stay up late to finish up some reports instead of sleeping in bed next to her





	Trouble Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP working overnight to meet a deadline, leaving person B to sleep alone. Struggling to do this, B gets up during the night and goes to the next room where A is, snuggling up to sleep beside them while they work.

With a yawn Sara reluctantly untangled herself from Ava where they were sitting on Ava’s couch. She leaned close again to press a kiss to Ava’s cheek and lingered a moment more than she was supposed to, she wanted to stay close to Ava forever but another yawn forced her to pull back and she got up, collecting their wine glasses on the way and putting them on the kitchen counter.

“How long until you finish those reports?” Sara asked as she walked past where Ava was sitting to get to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

“I’ll be a while, go to sleep without me.” That earned her a pout but Sara went to get ready without another word. When she returned she leaned down from behind the couch to give Ava a quick kiss and a ‘goodnight’ before she made her way to the bedroom.

Sara had never been one to need someone else in her bed, never needed to feel someone else’s body heat, or their arms wrapped around her body to sleep, but as she lay in the bed alone she couldn’t help but to feel too cold, and like the bed was too empty. At some point she drifted close to sleep, but then she turned around and her hand landed on the space next to her where Ava’s body was supposed to be but instead met cold, empty bed sheets. She lay in bed a while longer, intent on not bothering Ava when she was writing important reports that had to be finished tonight, but after two hours of tossing and turning she eventually got out of bed, pulling a blanket from the foot of the bed with her as she quietly walked into the living room. Ava was staring intently at her laptop, her fingers racing over the keyboard and her brows furrowing in concentration. For a few seconds Sara just stood there watching her girlfriend, the latter completely unaware of her presence. Having gotten lost in watching Ava, however, Sara’s grip had loosened on the blanket and it fell to the ground, making enough noise for Ava to look up from her laptop, finding Sara staring at her.

“What are you doing up?”

“Looking at you.” Sara could see a faint blush creeping up Ava’s neck and a soft smile spreading on her lips.

“I also couldn’t sleep ‘cause someone finds paperwork more important than her girlfriend.” Sara pouted.

“Miss Lance are you saying you can’t sleep without me?” Ava said with an amused look in her eyes.

“Maybe.” Sara finally picked up the blanket she dropped and walked over to Ava, sitting down next to her and cuddling up to her, throwing the blanket over herself. “Guess I’ll just have to sleep here while you’re busy.”

Ava leaned down to place a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, she constantly found herself amazed at how needy the infamous Sara Lance could be at times, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Sara let out a happy sigh and snuggled closer to Ava, and for a while she just watched Ava work as her eyelids closed more and more, until finally she fell asleep. Ava found it a lot harder to concentrate on her work with Sara so close but it was much preferred to sitting alone, despite her work taking quite a considerable amount of time longer to complete, watching Sara sleep was a lot more enjoyable than writing reports. But she powered through it and got the reports finished. After submitting them to the bureau she put her laptop down on the living room table and carefully got up, trying her best not to wake up Sara. She removed the blanket and scooped her up in her arms, Sara stirred a little but just snuggled closer to Ava, putting her hands sleepily around Ava’s neck. A minute after she was being put down on the bed and Ava quickly went to change for the night before finally laying down in the bed for the night, pulling Sara closely to her and the bed sheets up around them. With a whispered ‘goodnight’ and a kiss on Sara’s forehead, Ava went to sleep content next to her girlfriend.


End file.
